


Moving On

by herasux



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, zosopp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-10 18:31:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herasux/pseuds/herasux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Usopp had been sure he would've waited as long as it took for Sanji, but after two years, he gives up and decides that maybe it's just better to move on. HIATUS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Resolve

As Usopp picked up the framed photograph that had been sitting on his nightstand, his dark gaze took in the smiling faces of himself and Sanji, arms linked around each other's necks as the sun beamed down on their backs; sand as well as a bit of the ocean could been seen in the background. On that particularly warm spring day, Usopp had suggested that they go to the beach to cool off in the ocean, and Sanji had agreed - though probably so that he could check out the ladies, one in particular being a tall brunet who served as a lifeguard now that Usopp was thinking about it, but back then, he had just been so excited, the thought hadn't even entered his mind. Sighing a bit at the sight - the chef looked too happy in the photo, happier than Usopp had ever seen him - his grip tightened on it just a bit, more of a gentle pressure than anything even remotely destructive.

It had been easy enough to wait in the beginning for the chef - going to work at New World Inc. with a bright smile on his face as he had started on that week's chapter of the widely admired comic  _Chopperman_! which had become a hit a few months ago. However, as time had dragged on, things had slowly, but surely become more awkward between Usopp and Sanji to the point where the blond had stayed out on certain nights, and Usopp hadn't been so much of an idiot to not knew what that meant. Despite the fact that he had been requesting "just a little more time" from him, he still seemed to want to cling to his women and everything that they had to offer. Maybe ... Maybe he actually hadn't had any of intention of actually trying anything out with with any man, let alone Usopp himself or maybe he just didn't know how to tell him that it wouldn't work out between them. If he had said that in the beginning it probably would've been easier to move on even though it would've hurt for a while, but seeing as it had dragged on as long as it had, it hurt even worse.

Removing the photo from the frame, he stuffed it in his bag and glanced at the now bare walls one more time - even though he knew he had taken down all the posters already - and moved over towards the closet. Opening the door, he removed his second of two coats off of the hanger (he was wearing the other one) and slung it over his shoulder. Maybe he was being cowardly, but he couldn't see Sanji right now and was more than thankful that the blond was currently at work. It was best to simply pack up his things, leave his part of this month's rent (eventhough Sanji was more than able to pay the entire amount himself), and head to the apartment complex downtown. Sure, he made enough to live comfortably, but as the type of person who liked to save money, Usopp didn't mind sacrificing the state of his living conditions a bit in order to keep some money in his pocket. Besides, from what he had seen, One Piece Apartments looked pretty decent - no graffiti, no delapitation, and no loiterers! There was also the fact that New World Inc. was closer to downtown than it was to uptown so, he was making a smart, if painful, move.

Finally leaving his room after one last glance around, he walked out into the hallway and palmed lightly at the envelop weighing down his pocket. Pulling it out, he frowned lightly as it was slightly crumpled, but laid it down on the counter because that was where Sanji usually placed his keys when he came home - _to his apartment, not home, not anymore_ \- and took in a deep breath. Two years was been a long time if you really thought about it, too long, but the thought of it - of Sanji eventually giving in and decided to give _them_ a try - had been nice. Inside the envelope was a somewhat short letter and his part of the rent along with his copy of the key.

Sanji would be free to bring as many girls as he wanted to his apartment, and Usopp would be free to face reality and move on.

Squaring his shoulders, he walked out of the kitchen and headed into the living room, making a beeline for the door before he decided to hold back on this by _one more day_ like that'd make a different. Twisting the knob, he opened the door and stepped outside into the hallway. Adjusting the straps of his huge backpack, he turned the lock on the inside and closed it behind himself with a quiet click. It kind of felt like turning the last page just before a new chapter in a book. There was no turning back now though. He couldn't get into Sanji's apartment again even if he wanted to. It was for the best though. This was **definetely** for the best.

Heaving a sigh, his heavy boots thunked softly as he made his way down the hall and hurried down the stairs quickly. When he found himself on the first floor, the brunet walked towards the exit at a brisk pace and pressed the large metal button that opened the pair of doors - very nifty Usopp had thought when he had first arrived - and shifted his weight back and forth a bit as he waited for them to open. Slipping past them now, he walked past the iron gate which still hadn't been fixed for some reason and flagged down a taxi. It was better to be safe then to be sorry anyway.

*~*~*

Exiting the taxi after getting his change from the taxi driver - a guy around his age with washed-out pink hair and a friendly smile - Usopp closed the door quietly and watched the taxi drive off before turning towards One Piece Apartments. Grey in color, the apartment complex sat on the edge of a corner and had looked the same from when he had come to see it a week ago, and because he had been willing to pay cash immediately after inspecting the apartment that was for rent, he had been allowed to come move in whenever he had wanted the following week. This was going to be his home now, and seeing as he wouldn't be moving for a while, he would have to do his best to get used to his new surroundings. Three black, metal trashcans sat out in the front with the names " **ZORO** ", " **LUFFY** ", and " **FRANKY** " painted on them in bold, white letters, and this caused Usopp to take a mental note to make sure to get one of those trashcans as well.

Heading for the lone white, wooden door that contrasted with the color of the complex, he tried the gold painted knob and felt relieved that it wasn't locked. Pushing the door open with a bit of effort, he struggled to remember the number of the apartment he was now renting. The complex could house up to fifty five tenants in all, starting from 1A and ending with 9B on the first floor. Chewing on his lower lip as he tried to remember the numbers and letter in question, he glanced over at the landlord's door which was the very first apartment on the ground floor before walking up the wooden stairs.

He couldn't have been given a room on the first floor because he remembered feeling relieved that he wouldn't be living too close towards the landlord's own apartment, so that left the second and third floor.

Glancing down the hall of the first floor curiously, he cringed at the loud yelling he could hear close by (despite the fact that no one was outside their apartment) and made a hasty retreat up the stairs to the second floor. When Usopp was safely on the second floor, the brunet arched a brow at the figure standing down towards the middle of the hall, looking at one of the apartments. It definetely wasn't the landlord as the landlord was a woman, but maybe the stranger could help him out, so with this thought in mind, he walked towards the figure who was beginning to look increasingly cheerful the closer Usopp got towards him.

"O - Oi," Usopp called out, attracting the teen's attention, one who couldn't be much older than Usopp himself.

Dressed in a bright red, sleeveless button down shirt, a pair of jeans that had been rolled up to the knees, and some straw flipflops that had seen better days, the other man's grin brightened as he turned away from the door and "greeted" Usopp with a few thoughtless words.

"Ah!" he exclaimed, taking in the sight of Usopp and tapped one first into his hand lightly. Hadn't Nami said something about a "long nosed guy"? Maybe this was him - Asopp or something? "Asopp! Welcome! _Shishishi_! I'm Monkey D. Luffy!"

Eh? Usopp blinked, staring at the dark haired man for a moment before rubbing the back of his neck. Asopp?? Had the landlord misinformed them or was this guy just an idiot? He was smiling really brightly though, so Usopp found it hard to yell at him and decided to simply correct him instead. Besides, he had to find out where his apartment was!

"N - No," he corrected, a little embarassed. "It's _Usopp_." Monkey?? That had to be one of the strangest first names he had ever heard! "Uh - nice to meet you Monkey."

At hearing this, the paler skinned brunet burst into laughter.

" _Shishishi_! It's Luffy! _Luffy_!!"

One hand played with the long, dark tresses of his ponytail lightly, enternally facepalming at having messed that up. In this city, a sizeable bit of the population was **Japanese** and put their last names _first_.

"Oh - sorry. Nice to meet you Luffy!"

The brunet grinned in response and stretched out lightly before staring at Usopp curiously.

"Nami didn't say why you decided to come here. Are you running from the law? Are you some sort of _super_ spy?! **Or maybe a double agent**?!"

Usopp couldn't help but snort at this, amused, but also surprised at how wild Luffy's imagination was.

"No! I'm just -  I just came here to - "

"Oi, Luffy," came a somewhat gruff, annoyed voice, cutting Usopp off mid-sentence. "The Witch wants you downstairs."

Both Luffy and Usopp turned towards the echoing voice that seemed to be coming up the stairs to see the beginnings of bright green hair, but eventually the form of Roronoa Zoro stood at the end of the hall with some bulging convenience store bags in one hand and a dark green motorcycle helmet in the other.

Tall, tanned, and muscular, Zoro was decked out in a full body leather suit and sported a scar over his left eye which left it permanently closed, but it only added to his fearsome, stern appearance; at seeing his fellow tenant, Luffy called out the taller man's name happily, drooling a little at the thought of what was in those bags while Usopp felt a bit intimidated.

Compared to Sanji, this guy was **way** more scary!

Eh? Zoro arched a brow at the brunet standing next to Luffy and sized him up quietly as he moved down the hallway. That had to be Usopp judging from his long nose. Seeing as he was wearing a coat, there was no way to judge or compare his form to Luffy's twiggy - but surprisingly strong! - one which was unfortunate. Why was he even wearing a coat though with summer almost upon them anyway?

Finally seeming to get that Nami needed him for something, Luffy raced down the hallway, passing by Zoro, the rapid _tap tap_ of his sandals echoing until the sound was too far away to hear.

"Usopp, right?" Zoro asked, fixing his gaze on the brunet who returned his stare, a bit tense as he stopped near 6B and put down his groceries.

"Y - Yeah."

"If you're looking for your apartment, it's right across from mine. It's easier to remember that way."

 **EH**?!? Right across from his?!

Glancing over in a hurry as Zoro fiddled with the door to his own apartment, Usopp squinted at the piece of white paper that was taped onto the door. His name had been scrawled hastily in black ink. Damnit. Why hadn't he noticed this earlier?! Luffy's presence had been pretty distracting though. Plucking the piece of paper off of the door, it revealed "6A" in golden letters. Well, at least he knew where it was now, and even had a nifty way to remember in case he forgot, but the least he could do was thank Zoro. Turning towards the green haired man's apartment - was that even his natural hair color? - his gaze fell upon a closed door. Oh. Well, the taller man probably had better things to do than to listen to Usopp thank him for his help!

Stuffing the piece of paper into his pocket, he shifted the huge pack on his back and tried the door, pushing it open since it wasn't locked and closed it behind himself with his boot. Unlike Sanji's apartment, the living room and kitchen were connected, and the hallway hid the rest of the kitchen from view, leading down to where his bathroom, hall closet, and lone bedroom were.

When the door to Usopp's apartment had opened, Zoro had been watched silently from the tiny crack in his own door until the brunet had closed the door behind himself. Closing his own door, Zoro headed back to the kitchen to make himself some instant ramen. Now that they had a new tenant, things were bound to get a bit more interesting.


	2. First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Usopp starts the day with a simple, but filling breakfast and winds up going to the arcade with Zoro and Luffy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty lengthy! Sanji coming home to an empty apartment is coming next!

From the bed whose metal frame rested against the wall farthest from the door, a single large window sat on the wall facing to the left of it- the curtains were open enough to where quite a bit of sunlight was filtering through. Near the window sat a plain wooden dresser that had six drawers, and a couple of them were already being used. On the right side of the bed sat a nightstand with a lamp on top as well as a digital clock; on the wall that sat across from the bed's right side (just a few feet away from said nightstand) sat two doors: one was Usopp's new closet which was a fair amount bigger than his old one and the other, a personal bathroom as Usopp had discovered last night. Posters of  _Chopperman!_  decorated the beige walls for the most part, bright and colorful. Attached to the ceiling was a simple white fan with lights, an important piece that all rooms should have in the brunet's opinion, especially during summertime!

The moment the sun had risen - proceeding to make Usopp's face wrinkle in apparent disgruntlement, a bit sensitive in the mornings since his curtains were dark and blocked light fairly well- the comic artist struggled to make his way out of the cocoon of dark brown blankets he had nestled himself in last night and sat up with a yawn. Terrible morning breath assualted his long nose which only made the brunet make yet another disgusted, but comical expression. A shower plus grooming was in order and then some food to curb the hunger pains that were starting to make their presence known.

Scooting off of the bed, he headed out of the room, down the short hall into the public bathroom and did his business before glancing around the rather clean white room with a bit of pride. It looked even nicer than it had when he had first arrived now that he had added his personal touches such as his super rare _Chopperman!_  toothbrush and toothbrush cleaning kit in the medicine cabinet above the sink. Walking over to the tub (which was pale blue to compliment the lines that connected the somewhat cool floor tiles together), he pulled back the semi-transparent shower curtain to the left until it was bunched up on that end and leaned in to mess with the silver tabs. The soap sitting in one of the holders inside the wall was also pale blue, but only because he enjoyed the smell of " _Refreshing Waterfall Breeze_ " and that was the only color it came in.

After adjusting the tabs to his liking, he retrieved a pair of towels from the small closet near the sink and sat them on the sink's bowl before proceeding to undress. Inbetween the sink and the closet was a small, rollable clothing rack, so he deposited his clothes there for now and snatched the smaller of the two towels before jumping into the shower.

One generous twenty minute shower later - it had taken longer as he hadn't checked the weather before deciding to head to bathroom to get ready for the day and had to stop and gage the temperature outside from his bathroom window which would determine what clothes he would wear - the brunet was humming along to some random pop tune on the radio that sat on his counter as though he knew the lyrics by heart with a spatula in one hand and a pan in the other. Today, the lovely " _Weather Goddess_ " - a term that had come from a horribly fantastical story Usopp had told his co-workers during his second week of working at New World Inc. - had decided that it would be a particularly warm day to prepare for summer. It hadn't won him any rewards, but he had received a few chuckles and that was good enough.

To combat today's impending heat, Usopp had chosen cooler, lighter clothes in the form of an olive green, short sleeved shirt with a large golden star on the front, a pair of beige cargo shorts, and a pair of simple black flip-flops. The shirt was one of his older ones though since it stretched across his chest rather than hung somewhat loosely like it used to, but seeing as he had actually built up a quite the physique over that two year period - nothing body builder like because that was really hideous and scary to look at - it wasn't something he should be too surprised over. Besides, the snugness felt nice. As far as accessories went, a white, blue striped armband had been placed upon his left wrist and a light grey, cotton headband that sort of resembled a wrap had been fitted around his head, molding against his forehead and hiding his ears almost completely; his hair had been tied up into a messy ponytail by a dark, thin band because there was no way he was leaving it hanging when it appeared to him that it would be getting hotter as the day progressed.

*~*~*

Placing the pan down upon the lit stove, he shifted the scrambled eggs around until they were light and fluffy enough to go with his fried porkchop and toast. To be honest, he had missed simple meals like this - not that Sanji's food hadn't been amazing. The blond was a chef, after all. Sighing a little at his thoughts, he eventually turned the fire off, deposited the eggs onto the plate with the rest of his breakfast and grabbed himself a glass of orange juice before taking a seat at the kitchen table. Putting a bit of food in the fridge seemed to have been a good idea after all (when he had been checking the place out that is), but eventually, he'd have to go out grocery shopping. With that thought filed away for later, he dug into his breakfast with a gusto as though it was a five star meal.

What he didn't expect was for someone to knock on the door when he had just finished up and had settled on sipping from his glass of orange juice.

Except, it wasn't knocking - it was more like loud banging and then a shout of " **OIII**!!"

The voice was kinda familiar, and while he moved to hurriedly walk over and answer the door, he couldn't understand for the life of him why the brunet was outside his apartment at this hour.

When he opened the door, Luffy greeted him with that bright, cheerful smile, but behind him stood the guy from yesterday - _Zoro_. Why the scary motorcycle guy was with Luffy was a mystery, but he'd probably be told why they were at his door at this hour, eventually. The taller man did look a bit tired though, like he had been hastily awakened from the middle of a good night's rest. His expression was still pretty stern, but when Zoro arched a brow at him, Usopp turned his gaze to Luffy in a hurry.

"L - Luffy, what're you doing here?" he asked, rubbing the back of his neck as he opened the door a bit further. " ... And Zoro!" ...How he had missed Luffy's own scar under his left eye was amazing, but now that he did notice it, it wasn't all that easy to ignore despite being a relatively thin, "clean" scar. For some reason, it stood out. Why? Usopp didn't know. Maybe the other teen had hurt himself as a kid.

"Come to the arcade with us Usopp!" Luffy cried with twinkling dark eyes; he was also dressed in a shirt and a pair of shorts, but he was wearing the same sandals from yesterday. A strawhat was also present on top of his head which made Usopp wonder if that hat was what the landlord had to give to Luffy yesterday. "Zoro's treating!"

 _Those sandals really need to get replaced_ , Usopp thought to himself as his gaze settled back up on Luffy's face after sparing his footwear another glance. They looked to be made of straw - just like the hat itself! - or some kind of simple, but tough material that seemed to be wearing down. The strawhat looked to be in a much better condition then the sandals though.

Zoro rolled his eyes at Luffy's overly excited personality, stiff and more than ready to go back to bed. It was sad really. Being a kendo teacher, he really should be able to get the hang of mastering being up at ungodly hours of the day, especially when he needed to get him some extra practice at home. Luffy, surprisingly, was better at it and owned the karate shop just across the street. ...Not that they were competing or anything. Unlike Luffy and Usopp, he was wearing dark pants and boots with a simple beige shirt that stretched over his chest like a second skin. Today, three earrings dangled from his left ear, so maybe he hadn't worn them or hadn't been able to find them yesterday. Like Luffy's scar though, they stood out easily.

"This idiot wouldn't let me go back to sleep even though I said I've give him money to go play at the arcade and _insisted_ that I accompany him, and you, for that matter," he grumbled, a bit cranky because on a beautiful Saturday morning that would eventually turn into a hot afternoon, he wanted nothing more to return to bed - not that Luffy even cared about that.

"Oh," was all Usopp could say as he wondered if going to the arcade with these guys was a good idea. Luffy was friendly enough, but Zoro wasn't exactly a friendship carebear and just talking to him kinda felt like walking on ice. He didn't really know him, so there wasn't really any way to tell what was okay to say around him and what wasn't. Of course, he didn't know Luffy really at all either, but he was a lot more open than Zoro so that helped. He hadn't exactly made any plans yet though, but there was a mental list of things he needed to buy for his apartment floating around in the back of his mind like a few more cheap, but sturdy plates from that new store that had opened two weeks ago - more glasses and eating utensils too if he was to be honest. Plus other things! "Just, ah, let me go put the dishes in the sink and grab my wallet!"

Opening the door completely just in case the pair wanted to come in for a bit, Usopp hurried over to the kitchen and scraped the remnants of his meal into the trash. Afterwards, he poured the ice into the left basin of the sink before proceeding to place the plate, his fork, and the glass in the sink's right basin where the pan and spatula were.

 It would be better to wash them now, sure, but since he was in a hurry they'd have to wait until later.

"Ah, Usopp, were you eating meat?!" Luffy asked excitedly as he sniffed the air, inching closer towards the kitchen while Zoro deposited himself on the forest green, leather couch like he owned the place.

Running a hand along the leather cushion he wasn't sitting on, Zoro inwardly deemed the couch comfortable enough for his needs and got comfortable though he kept his lone eye on Luffy just in case he did something unnecessary and stupid.

Walking out of the kitchen, Usopp nodded and responded to Luffy as he headed to his room.

"Just a porkchop with my eggs and toast this morning," he replied, a bit loudly just before stepping into the room to grab his wallet and smaller, lighter bag for daytime travel; slipping it over his head, he checked the contents of his wallet before heading back out into the living room. "Do you guys always head to the arcade this early?"

Zoro scoffed, wishing he could say otherwise.

"Every damn time, especially if he has a bit of change laying around."

"We should have breakfast before we leave!"

Luffy drooled, already thinking about a large helping of porkchop that Usopp could cook with a variety of complimentary dishes and several extra helpings to go along with that.

"You already had breakfast, idiot!"

"But Zoro, I'm still _hungry_!"

From this perspective, Luffy and Zoro seemed close even if the green haired man seemed to get easily angered - usually - by Luffy's whining or need for food. Usopp couldn't help but chuckle a bit, amused.

"Let's just _go_ already!"

The older man's increasing aggravation was still pretty scary, so Usopp decided to side with him on the subject of the arcade, also curious about it. There were quite a few in the city, but not all of them were amazing or so he had heard.

"Y - Yeah - Luffy, you can show me your favorite games!"

Brightening at this, Luffy nodded, all thoughts of food forgotten for now as he headed towards the door with Zoro following behind him and Usopp bringing up the rear as he locked the door quickly.

*~*~*

After exiting the complex, Luffy and Zoro had taken Usopp down to the large, added on garage that probably would've seemed like a seperate, smaller building on its own if it weren't for the connected hall on the side. However, they had taken the long way around to get there and once inside, Luffy immediate ran over to a parked scooter that was a loud, bright red and appeared to have a cute, cartoonish sheep's head ontop of the lone light. It only had one seat though which was a nice biege to compliment the scooter's overall color, and seeing as Luffy didn't have a helmet, he probably wouldn't have one for Usopp to wear should he try climbing onto the cute scooter.

"Shishishi," Luffy laughed as he explained while Usopp continued to gawk at the scooter. It actually kind of looked like something you'd see in _Chopperman!_ really. "Franky built it so I could get around. Cars are too expensive, and slow, so I bet Franky if he could build me a fast scooter, he could get free Cola from my vending machines where I work for a year. His name is Merry Go, or just Merry for short!"

If Usopp was remembering correctly, "Franky" had been one of the names on the trashcans outside the complex, so he'd probably meet that guy sooner or later.

Zoro, on the other hand, was pulling the protective blue tarp off of his motorcycle which started as a very dark green in the beginning, transitioning into black; slanting, bright green half circles and two equally bright green rows of jagged lines made up a "scary" face for the motorcyle's front. On the side that was visible, Usopp could see the word " **MONSTER** " in sytlized bright green letters that transitioned into white, but he wasn't sure if it was on the other side as well. Aside from the fantastic paintjob, the motorcycle itself was sleek, seemingly speedy, and had an undeniable air of cool to it. It also seemed fierce and menacing just like its owner.

Glancing around the garage, there were the usual things like desks, benches, tires, and scrap parts on tables and other such things, but in the far back, there seemed to be another motorcycle covered by a tarp; it was hidden mostly behind a mountain of cardboard boxes though.

" _Hey_."

Flinching a little since he had definetely been caught staring back there, Usopp snapped his gaze to Zoro's stern, but finely featured face. If he smiled more, not like Luffy, but just lifted the corners of his lips up a bit in the form of a soft grin maybe, he'd be a lot more approachable, but he didn't seem like a bad guy really.

"Y - Yeah?"

Zoro narrowed his lone eye, flickering his gaze to the back of the garage for a moment towards that mountain of boxes before resting it on Usopp once more.

"I don't want to see you looking back there again. That's none of your business."

"R - Right! Sorry, sorry!"

Usopp raised his hands up in an "I-come-in-peace" sort of way, not wanting to be the source of the light green haired man's anger.

"Anyway, no one rides my bike but me usually, but I'll make an exception this time since it'll get this whole thing over with faster." After saying this, Zoro yawned and rubbed the sleep from his eyes before heading over to the table closest to his motorcycle to grab a full body suit and a helmet which didn't take long to put on. Luffy was already sitting on his scooter and had been for a small while when Zoro tossed a dark helmet at Usopp who caught it with ease.

"Oh, thanks - "

The older man grunted, not offering an actual reply this time it seemed.

Putting it on, he was surprised by the fact that it fit comfortably around his head and flipped the viser up to see Zoro getting onto the motorcycle without another word, starting the engine.

"I - I've never ridden one of those before you know - !"

His tone had increased in volume a bit at the loudness of the engine with hopes that Zoro had heard it, but soon enough, Luffy started his own scooter which was also kinda loud so Usopp just gave up and decided to wait to see if the older man would respond.

Glancing back at Usopp, he kicked up the kickstand and flipped his viser up, looking a little impatient.

**"Get on or he's gonna take off without us!"**

Unsure as to whether Luffy would actually do that or not, Usopp did his best to mimic the way Zoro had gotten onto the motorcycle in a hurry, clutching the back of the green haired man's suit.

Luffy grinned widely as soon as Usopp was seated and sped out of the garage out onto the road.

"Shit! That little - put your _arms_ around my _waist_ or you're definetely going to fall on your ass and get hit by a car or something!"

Usopp barely had _any_ time to do just that when Zoro sped out of the garage after Luffy, flipping his viser down as an afterthought which made Usopp do the same. Fast! Zoro was going entirely too fast!! The blurred surroundings they were passing by became too much for him after a few minutes, so instead, he turned his face to the side and closed his eyes, not quite burying it in Zoro's back, but it was close enough. He could only hope that it didn't seem suspicious or anything, but since the guy didn't mind him holding onto his waist tightly - because where else was he going to hold on? - he probably wouldn't say anything about it.

Usopp had been right in that respect at least, however, while Zoro hadn't said anything, there was a faint smirk twisting up one corner of his lips.

*~*~*

Sitting in a non-moving seat playing a racing game next to Luffy was much less exciting - but safer, definetely! - than riding on a motorcycle at seventy to eighty miles an hour all the while weaving through traffic to catch up with Luffy because it seemed that Zoro didn't or couldn't even remember how to get to Loguetown Arcade which wasn't even part of an actual town so the name was sort of strange. Glancing over at Luffy as the race came to an end, the other teen seemed to be enjoying it - if his big smile was anything to go by - which only made Usopp smile as well, unable to help it. Throughout the three lap race, Luffy had been yelling excitedly, laughing, and just really acting like a kid which went well with his overall personality. He probably didn't have many coins left though seeing as they had been in one section of the arcade for a while now, and Usopp really wanted to try _Dance Arrows Dance_ before Luffy felt like leaving.

"Hey, Luffy, have you seen Zoro?" Usopp asked before the teen could put another quarter in the machine. "He's been gone for a while."

"Hm?"

Looking puzzled for a moment, Luffy tried to remember where he had found the green haired man the last time they had come here and scratched the back of his head lightly as his face adopted a thinking expression.

"He's uh ... probably asleep in the _Super Tube Maze_! Probably because there's cushions in there that feel soft or something!"

Glancing back at the brightly colored tube maze that took up a large section far south of where he and Luffy were now, Usopp could only wonder as to what part of the tube Zoro was in as he began to walk towards it.

"Ask him for more coins Usopp!"

"Alright!"

Adjusting his bag on his shoulder and making sure everything was zipped closed, Usopp steeled himself as he weaved his way through a crowd of younger teens complaining loudly about some arcade game or another. Maybe, one day, _Chopperman!_ could be turned into a video game. Lots of kids did like the comic, and certain merchandise had already been sold. Some characters needed to be replaced though, especifically Usodabada's most elite henchmen who hadn't ranked too high, but were still likeable and Chopperman's assistant who was currently a young kid. He had time to think about it though since the comic was going through a break at the moment and focused on taking off his shoes before climbing into the tube's opening.

While crawling around inside the Super Tube Maze, Usopp realized that Luffy's hunch had been right. The cushions were rather soft, yet easy to grab and climb against, probably making a good pillow for Zoro ... wherever he was. Hopefully, the older man hadn't fallen asleep because he really didn't want to wake him and potentially feel his wrath. So calling out his name would be bad, too. Moving on, he climbed to another section, keeping his eyes peeled for a sign of bright green hair. Or maybe he should be straining his ears in case Zoro was snoring.

Usopp was having fun though, but the more he crawled around in the tube, the more lost he became and the more kids he saw! It was actually becoming a bit crowded in some places, so he had had no choice but to move on and hope that the green haired man wasn't back there with those kids.

Maybe the crowd was following him though because eventually he felt himself being pushed, and there seemed to be a drop coming up - !

"H - Hey! No pushing!"

He didn't receive an answer though and Usopp couldn't say he was surprised not to have received one because all he could really hear was laughter, screaming, and maybe some crying.

"Whoa - whoa - whoa - stop, stooooop - !"

Letting out a shriek as he tumbled over down the tube, he closed his eyes lest he got sick, but then it was over and he had landed on something warm and soft.

Said warm and soft thing - it felt like a body! - had grunted, too, upon impact. AH! What if it was Zoro?! 

Opening his eyes, he sat up in a hurry when he noticed that it was the green haired man who was looking at him with an expression of annoyance at being rudely awoken, again. It was somewhat cramped in the tube that opened into a circular opening with a high ceiling and bubbled windows, but Zoro had seemed to have thought it a nice place to rest.

"Ah, hey - sorry for uh, dropping in like that."

Zoro snorted at this.

"You didn't break anything so there's no need to be sorry," he replied before letting loose a loud yawn. "I didn't think you were the type to like these kinds of things."

Usopp rubbed the back of his neck lightly. The sheer size was expressive though, but it didn't seem like much fun now that he had experienced falling through this horrendous maze of plastic, cushions, and bolts.

"Oh, no, not really. Luffy just wants more coins."

Zoro scowled, feeling his pockets for a moment before moving to sit up. He had no intention of giving the younger man anymore coins so it was probably best that they leave. He wanted a cola anyway. The sun had to be really high in the sky about now, so he pointed towards the other end of the circular opening that lead out into another tube.

"There's the exit. Get going - I'll follow you out."

"Ah, right."

With a little manuevering, he had managed to get over Zoro's body which had become a bit of an obstacle and crawled over to the opening the older man had gestured towards, making his descent. He did glance back a little though, but Zoro was already moving, crawling towards the opening Usopp was already moving through. Returning his eyes back towards the front, Usopp glanced at the opposite walls of the tubing, but there didn't seem to be anymore connecting paths, so maybe it was an exit like Zoro had said! Feeling hopeful, he simply followed the path as he passed by the random, bubbled window every now and then. Zoro was silent behind him though, but maybe he was just thinking about something. Usopp wasn't one for prolonged silence though despite the fact that they were crawling through this huge, tubular maze - and why hadn't they reached the exit yet?

"Or maybe ... it was the other way."

In the silence, the mumble was loud and clear, but Usopp was unable to hold in his shock and annoyance.

"WHAT?! Zoro, you idiot!" Wait.

Wait no.

Backpedal. Backpedal backpedal backpedal! As soon as the words left his mouth, Usopp wanted to take them back out of fear that the other man would somehow tackle him from behind and strangle the ever-living crap out of him for calling him an idiot. The guy definetely seemed strong enough to do it, too! Fearing for his life was a common occurrence for the most part due to his tongue - the damned thing flew on the hinges of hell! - but maybe he could escape before his green haired companion actually tried anything.

"Tch! I'm not the best guy for the job when it comes to directions okay?!" But a "I do alright" went unsaid yet Usopp found even those unsaid words doubtful. "Just keep moving your ass. It can't be that far."

Even though that had sounded like a threat, Usopp's face turned a bit red and seeing as embarrassment always managed to humble him, he said nothing for the rest of the time they were inside the maze.

*~*~*

"I can't believe we had to go back inside for you, Luffy!" Usopp yelled as he continued to pick at the remains of bright pink bubble gum that was stuck on his shirt.

Zoro was no longer wearing his three earrings, having had to stuff them in his pocket when they had become a source of attention for some of the sneaky children roaming around inside the maze.

"He's an idiot, just let it go."

Luffy yawned, patting his growling stomach lightly and dismissed the arcade's food entirely. It tasted like cardboard and rubber!

"Let's go. I'm hungry! Zoro, are you treating again?"

Turning his bright, eager smile on the taller man, he was immediately shot down.

"I DON'T EVEN HAVE ENOUGH FOR MYSELF IDIOT!"

"I don't mind treating you guys," Usopp chimed in with a grin. "I did bring my wallet after all."

"YAHOO! MEAT! LET'S GET MEAT!"

"...Thanks. I'll pay you back tomorrow."

Zoro's words were a little stiff which made the older man seem uncomfortable with relying on someone else, but Usopp just shook his head as they left the arcade with a cheering Luffy leading the way ("Meat meat meat!").

"Nah, you don't have to. You'll probably be buying me a meal or two in the near future right?"

Zoro simply grunted, not trusting his mouth in that moment.


	3. Realizations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Sanji comes home for work, determined to make one of Usopp's favorite meals since he's been sleeping out for the last couple weeks, he finds something on the counter; even while at work, his thoughts turn sour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the Sanji chapter is here! Next time, Franky makes an appearance.

Fumbling with the keys for a moment as he had several large bags of groceries in his arms, Sanji let out a sigh of relief when he managed to get the door opened and shouldered his way into his apartment. It was pretty quiet inside, but that was probably because Usopp was either doing something in his room or out for some reason or another. He decided to call out to his long nosed friend just in case he was around, but simply silent as he kicked the door closed behind himself.

"Oi, Usopp!" Sanji called as he made his way towards the kitchen, passing by the white, marbled counter-top - was that an envelope? - and set the bags down on the table. Taking out a single cigarette, he flipped open his gold lighter and lit it before stowing the item away quietly. His gaze returned to the envelope that he found himself walking over towards and picked it up. "Huh?" The weight of it startled him a bit and he noted that it was sort of crumpled, but opened it anyway to find a nice wad of cash as well as a folded piece of paper inside. Frowning at this, he removed the piece of paper and set the envelope carefully, trying to ignore the bad feeling that was beginning to well up inside him as he opened the paper. It turned out to be a letter.

Scanning the contents, he very nearly dropped his cigarette as he made a beeline for Usopp's room, opening the door in a hurry as his grip tightened on the letter.

_Shit._

An empty, lifeless room stared back at Sanji, no longer tied to the person who used to live in it. The dark blankets were gone. The silly  _Chopperman!_  posters that used to fill the walls with bright colors and cuteness were also gone. Why the hell did it have to come to this? Had he really had to leave all because he - he - god, he couldn't even say it. It was a stupid, shitty reason to take off one day and leave behind rent and a damned letter explaining his actions! God forbid him telling him to his face! Slowly, Sanji entered the room and sat down heavily on the bed, running a free hand through his hair as he stubbed out his cigarette on the heel of his shoe before stuffing it in his pocket. It, too, was leaving a shitty taste in his mouth, to be honest and he just couldn't deal with that. Releasing the now crumpled letter somewhat, he allowed his eyes to scan the contents once more as he read it outloud:

_"Sanji,_

_You already know about my feelings and should know how long its been since I told you, but if you've forgotten - I don't think you have though - it's been_ **_two_ ** _years. Long time, right? It was a_ **_really_ ** _long time, and I was hoping that you really would eventually give in since you kept asking me to give you a bit more time, but I guess it - being with another_ **_man,_ ** _being with_ **_me_ ** _\- isn't something you're even remotely interested in. I'm not sorry I fell in love with you because you have a lot of good qualities that far outshine your bad ones. I'm pretty sure, by now, you think I'm a coward for not telling you all of this to your face, but I'd probably end up crying if I did and then you wouldn't know how to deal with me. Your best efforts go towards the mademoiselles after all._

_I've decided to move away. If you haven't seen my room yet, you should, so you'll know that I'm serious. I've also decided that it's finally time for me to just give up on you. I knew there was like a zero percent chance that I'd find myself with you like that, but people say loves makes you blind in places where normally you'd see the realistic side of things. I can't bring myself to literally write "I hate you" for letting this go on so long without really giving me an answer because I don't. I'm just ... disappointed._

_We're friends, aren't we?_

_Now that you have the apartment to yourself, you can ... you can bring as many girls as you want. I bet you'll be happy to know that. In the envelope, I've left my part of the rent for this month and my key to the apartment. I've moved downtown to a decent place, and I can only hope I'll make friends here at this complex. Thanks for putting up with me for so long._

_Usopp."_

Allowing the letter to drop from his hand, both hands stretched up to cup and squeeze his face as he hunched over, unsure of what to do now. So Usopp had liked him - had loved him - but that didn't mean he had to go away because ... because ... God, who was he kidding?! He had eventually driven Usopp away by treating him in such a shitty manner to the point where he couldn't even face him anymore! Shit. Shit!

How could he have fucked up so damn bad?! Interested or not, you just didn't do that to a friend, but the moment he had told the brunet to give him a bit more time, it had seemed to please Usopp and hold him over, so it just became the thing to say. It had been foolish think that Usopp would continue to accept that for god knew how long, but it had gone on for two years - two  _friggin'_  years. Shit, he really was the worst!

However, the most horrible part of this was the fact that Usopp hadn't even told him where he ended up moving to! That really hurt. Gritting his teeth a bit, he flopped down on the made up bed and laid his head on the pillow. It actually kinda still smelled like him. Sanji wasn't a man to cry often and this wasn't one of those times no matter how much it hurt, but if he closed his eyes and dream for a little while, he just might feel a bit better.

*~*~*

Sanji couldn't ever remember smiling in such a fake way at  _La Rose_  like he was doing now as the excited customers' faces morphed into ones of pure glee once Sanji had taken the cover off of their meals, presenting them with a smile as he cheerfully commented that they enjoy their meal once he had served them. Upon rolling the cart away, he had to stop himself from allowing his mind to drift elsewhere as he headed for the steel doors of the kitchen and pushed the cart through them. After doing that, he was supposed to be working on the dishes which would give his mind time to wander as he worked with hot water and soap.

His mood was still shitty from yesterday, which is why he had personally told his boss that he didn't want to cook any specials today due to the fact that he was going through a bit of a hard time with a friend. It wasn't far from the truth, but that friend - a good friend, Usopp had been - is - a  _damned good_  friend! - who only wanted what every other shitty bastard and beautiful mademoiselle wanted in this world: love. There was nothing wrong with wanting love and to be loved by someone in return.

 _Even me, for all my ways_ , the blond thought to himself.

Scrubbing roughly at the dish half submerged in the water, he switched from the brillo pad to an "iron" ball-like scrubber usually used for the tougher stains. His light skin had already begun to turn pink, contrasting with his upper arms which were above the hot water, but it was a good temperature for willing germs to just die.

Usopp being gay hadn't bothered him in the slightest. If he wanted to do the naked tango with some idiot man, that was his business. It was the fact that he had wanted to do that with him, and had wanted feelings of love in return, too. Well, it didn't really matter anymore anyway.

Usopp had given up on him.

It had only been a day though. He was in the process of getting over him - of starting over and finding someone else who could love him and not hurt him with their indecisiveness like Sanji had. Tch. Usopp had said that his good qualities outshined his bad ones. What if he went for some idiot who didn't have any good qualities?! Despite the fact that Usopp was smart, love could make you blind to things you'd normally see.

What if he went for some muscle-bound idiot who had no idea how to even handle Usopp when he was crying or when he went through one of those phases where he needed a little space for work when he had to take it home with him? That idiot would probably try to get him to sleep with him to make it "all better". Gritting his teeth, the scrubber screeched harshly on the plate as his dark thoughts stewed inwardly. Oh, he'd show that bastard.

 _I'll kick his dick so far up inside him, he'll become a woman,_  Sanji steamed, sitting the plate in the drying rack and starting on the next one. Usopp needed someone to be understanding, gentle, and hip to his needs. No one knew him better than Sanji did. They had been friends for a long time after all, so it had been easy enough to learn about the brunet's habits and things.

Of course, when Usopp had developed a completely new habit - going to the gym of all things! - it had thrown Sanji for a loop. Usopp had decided to improve himself - for Sanji, maybe? - or perhaps just in general. Sometimes, he would catch the teen in the mirror looking at his appearance and pinching his thin arms, but then Usopp would look over and slam the door closed, complaining loudly about personal time and privacy.

The thought of that alone drained Sanji of his steam as he chuckled a bit, shoulders slumping some, but inwardly, a fire was still smoldering. He'd kill the bastard if he didn't treat Usopp like the "princess" that he should be treated like with attention, affection, love, and intimacy in its both forms - not to say his friend was delicate or anything, but maybe that was just his own strange way of thinking in terms of "prince" and "princess". As a self proclaimed  _Prince_ , was it really alright to deny a Princess though? Even if that Princess was not a voluptuous woman with a beautiful smile, but Usopp - although, if he was really going to be honest, now that he had bulked up - and damnit, he wasn't into men, but, you can't help noticing things that are right in front of you! - he had also become pretty voluptuous. Compared to back then, his bust and ass had increased in size very noticeably.

Usopp was no delicate flower in need of rescuing or charming though and his figurative muscle-bound idiot of a boyfriend probably knew nothing about charm!

Speaking of muscle-bound idiots, that marimo hadn't showed up to buy his favorite brand of beer from the stock today; god, he was such a shitty Gold member. If only he could get kicked out for some reason, so he'd have to spend his money elsewhere. He wasn't even high class either, so it was just a waste of a gold card. He did live downtown though in some complex that was near a garage - !

_I've moved downtown to a decent place, and I can only hope I'll make friends here at this complex._

Had Usopp moved into that shitty complex where that fucking marimo lived?! As long as Sanji had known the muscle head, he had never batted an eye at a pair of tits, ever. ...Could Usopp go for a guy like that if that damned marimo was ... ? No. No way. That was stupid. No. That idiot wasn't like that. There was no way he'd want Usopp's advances.

Sighing to himself, he removed the last plate from the water - almost done now, it seemed - and gave it a few quick scrubs and a rinse before sitting it aside in the drying rack with the rest.

Zoro was the last person Usopp should be with in Sanji's opinion - not even last though.  _Never_  was more like it.

Really, Usopp could do so much better than that idiot. His cooking was probably shit. Who knew what his apartment looked like?! If the brunet moved in, he'd probably have to take on all the duties that a housewife tended to and - 

Throwing down the dish rag in frustration, he decided to leave the sink's counter unwiped for now since it didn't look too bad and left the kitchen entirely to take a bathroom break.

Usopp with Zoro? What a joke.


	4. How 'Bout a Burger?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An ... interesting first meeting with Franky and burgers with Zoro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Franky is here! Zoro takes Usopp for burgers and fries at Wacdonalds.

All of the garage doors were up and open early this morning which meant that Franky was working outside today. A bright, sea-blue 1969 Ford Convertible - part of the very first generation, but the third make with personal customizations - sat in the small-ish dirt field before the garage itself; upbeat music filtered from the convertible's radio as the owner of said car danced, sang, and tapped his foot to the beat.

This was how Usopp found him, having come down the sidewalk with groceries and paused at the music, but more so at the massive man dancing without shame in a **speedo.**

_Pants? Get real!_

_Mind your own business!_

_If I'd ... put that on ... (Ow!) I'd be a disgrace ... to all perverts! (Ow!)_

_Follow along!_

Snapping his fingers and tapping his feet to the beat, he continued to sing and dance without restraint, just wanting to have a little fun before he started working seriously again.

_Move your butt to the right!_

_Right hand on the hips ... and thrust your left hand out!_

_Slide ... to the left!_

Now letting his hips get in on the action, he shook them with enthusiasm, enjoying his little song perhaps a bit too much.

_Right! Left!_

_Right! Left!_

_Right! Left!_

_Right! Left!_

_And again! (Ow!)_

_Yeah!_

_While the song wasn't in the top Ten of this week and didn't even remotely sound like any current songs replaying on the radio, Franky was carrying on as though he was performing for a huge crowd!_

_One! Two!_

_One! Two!_

_Right! Left!_

_Right! Left!_

_Right! Left!_

_Right! Left!_

_One! Two!_

_One! Two!_

_One! Two!_

_One! Two!_

_Right! Left!_

_Right! Left!_

_Right! Left!_

_Right! Left! (Ow!)_

_One! Two!  
_

_One! Two!_

The song appeared to be reaching its finale as the blue haired male began to do some sort of arm motions above his head and eventually struck a pose as well!

_"SUUPERRR! Whew! This is the best!"  
_

Usopp could only stare, thinking that if fireworks would have gone off in the background, he wouldn't have been surprised at all. Was this the "Franky" Luffy had been talking about? Both Zoro and Luffy had to go to work today, leaving the comic artist alone for now, but eventually, he'd see them again so he decided not to get too hung up no that.

"Uh - "

The brunet was cut off when the blue haired man turned around, staring at him from behind the shades for a moment before pushing them up off of his eyes.

"Hah? Ah, Long-nose bro! You're Usopp, right?"

Lips spread into a large grin as Franky gestured the other to come over, and Usopp did ... after a few moments of hesitance.

Maybe Luffy had told Franky about him? Or maybe the landlord had? Either way, it was unlikely that Zoro had anyway. Yawning a bit, he held his hand out to Franky who wrapped him up in a bear hug that had Usopp's eyes bulging from the surprise contact. Okay, so this guy liked to hug - there wasn't really anything wrong with that, but it had been unexpected!

Thankfully, Usopp was released eventually and he heaved a sigh before glancing up at Franky once more.

"Luffy told me that you made Merry for him," he said, looking impressed. "His scooter is pretty cool."

Franky laughed, a little pink, but then smirked widely and pointed a thumb at himself.

"Of course! I'm the best mechanic & inventor downtown - probably in the entire city!"

Usopp blinked, a bit surprised by the "inventor" part and idly wondered about that as his gaze moved to settle on the convertible near the garage.

"Oh - is that your car?" _It matches your hair_ was something that Usopp wanted to say, but didn't, seeing as the taller man just might be offended by that.

"Ah, yeah."

Stepping a bit closer to the car, he patted one of the doors fondly, his grin widening a bit.

"It's not finished yet. There's still a bit of work I have to do, but once it is, I'm gonna take a trip ta see a super friend!"

Usopp couldn't help but smile at that, wondering what kind of friend could be so important to make Franky want to work on the convertible he had in his possession now.

"Good luck Franky!"

"Thanks Long-nose bro! I'll probably need it! So, what do you do?"

"Oh - I'm a comic artist!"

Franky arched a brow, rubbing his chin thoughtfully at that. One of his "brothers" had wanted to do that once - before Franky had left them in Water City, district 7. Maybe they were on their way to accomplishing that goal...

"That reminds me of one of my brothers. If you have half the talent he has, I think you'll go far, bro."

Giving Usopp a thumbs up, he turned and headed back into the garage with Usopp following suit, glancing around curiously now that the owner of the garage was around.

"Thanks! My comic's doing really well, but we're taking a break right now."

"Say ... Do you ride, Long-nose bro?"

Usopp's brows furrowed at that for a moment, not entirely sure what Franky meant, but maybe he was talking about cars or something?

"Uh - you mean like cars?"

"Well, like motorbikes and scooters - things like that."

"My first time riding a motorbike was when Zoro let me ride his to the arcade, and Luffy's scooter is only a one seater so..."

"Eh? Green-hair bro let you ride the Monster?"

_'Green-hair bro'? EH?! You're one to talk! Your hair is **electric blue!**!_

Usopp's brows furrowed once more, but upon remembering  the lettering on Zoro's motorcycle, nodded a bit. "He went way too fast! We were zipping past cars and swerving through traffic like it was nothing!" _And then I got scared and closed my eyes!_ went unsaid.

Franky laughed at this, looking amused.

"I worked on it for a while, so now it's a suuuper fast bike - even painted it!"

"Oh - the paintjob _is_ pretty cool..."

Franky nodded, looking a bit proud and stepped over to one of the tables which seemed to be holding some kind of blueprints.

Usopp peeked around Franky, curious as his dark eyes took in the white lines on the blue paper.

"Eh? What's this?"

"It's an unfinished design for a new bike and there's gonna be a scooter variant if I can manage it. It'll take more than both my hands though. It's really a lot of work."

"Oh? Maybe I - I could help. I used to tinker with stuff when I was younger. A - Although, I'm not sure if I'd be any good at helping you with this stuff."

He gestured the plans, looking a bit doubtful.

Franky waved it off with a grin.

"Nah! We'll figure something out!"

Wrapping an arm around Usopp's neck, he began to explain both unfinished vehicles in detail, eager to share his work with someone - even if Usopp was only a tinkering at best.

*~*~*

Zoro found Usopp laying in the backseat of Franky's convertible, singing along to the tune that was crooning on the radio with closed eyes. To be honest, the brunet wasn't half bad, but seeing Usopp in Franky's car made him feel strange, so he sped up the bike just a bit faster, passing through the gate that lead into dirt field that sat before the garage and revved up the bike once, twice to catch the other's attention upon pausing just a bit before the convertible. For the moment, Franky was going to be ignored as he was shaking his butt to the beat again, and for Zoro, at least, that was always a pretty awkward thing to deal with.

Jumping up at the sound of the motorbike, Franky was already waving enthuiastically as Usopp swallowed lightly, trying to calm himself down. He hadn't been scared, really! Just ... just a bit _startled_ , that's all.

Waving at the other man, he smiled and got out of Franky's convertible to head over to Zoro's side seeing as he hadn't gotten off of the bike yet. Maybe he wanted something? Of course, when the older man gestured at him impatiently and revved up the bike once more, he hurried over. Giving a sheepish smile, he rubbed the back of his neck lightly as the light green haired male flipped up his viser.

"Want a burger?"

Usopp blinked, but then remembered that he would be able to eat tomorrow if he went out for a burger _today_. Tomorrow, he'd be able to have breakfast and enough energy to head out to go shopping.

"Ah, sure, I'm hungry!"

"Get on."

Flipping down the viser after saying that, Zoro spared a glance in Franky's direction who seemed to be staring at them with interest. Tch.

"R - right!" His knees shook a bit in remembrance of the last time he had gotten on Zoro's bike, but he hoisted one leg over, saddling behind the older male and got comfortable.

"Oi - Long nose bro! You leavin' already?"

Franky looked a bit down seeing as his new garage brother was heading off who knew where. Usopp's energy had been fun and infectious; Franky hadn't wanted to give that up just yet.

"Uh - ah - just for a burger! Hey, Zoro. What about Luffy?"

Ignoring Usopp's words altogether and wanting to leave before Franky could get out whatever he was going to say next, said motorcyclist made a sharp U-turn, kicking up dust and sped out of the garage, hitting the paved road in record time.

Usopp, of course, had let loose a "manly" yelp in the process, arms looping and tightening around Zoro's waist almost immediately. He was too young to die!

Franky coughed lightly as he waved away the now settling dust and frowned even more so now. He wasn't sure why Zoro had done that, but maybe he was in a hurry. Unfortunately, the convertible would need a bit of a wash down which wasn't super _at all._

*~*~*

Sitting in one of the bright orange booths, Usopp idly drummed his fingers along the bright yellow table as his gaze stared at the only bright green haired head in the entire restraurant. Zoro was fifth in line, behind a tanned woman and her children who were shoving each other and before them was a rather pale, obese man who was, fortunately, still able to walk with his size. The tall, blond haired guy on the register - he had long hair that was tied up and was wearing some kind of strange sunglasses on his eyes - was tapping away at the touchscreen as the man rattled off his order. Zoro seemed to be getting a bit impatient though as he shifted his weight from left to right, but then the line finally moved and he became fourth - well third, since the mother was the one doing the ordering if you looked at it from _that_ perspective.

Sighing a bit when his stomach growled, Usopp stretched lightly and began to sing very quietly to pass the time. He could already begin to hear the music in his head before he started singing. Maybe - eventually - it'd turn into another comic starring himself. It might even become a hit like _Chopperman!_ was, but for now, it was nothing but wishful thinking. Glancing at Zoro's helmet - it had been sat across the table by Zoro himself before he had entered the line - Usopp decided start the song before he got too bored to even do that.

_My name is ... Sogeking!_

_On Sharpshooter Island ... I was born._

_One hundred shots, one hundred hits!_

_Lu lu la la lu~_

During this part, kids would also sing a bit to add to the song, of course! It would make it sound more family-friendly; his eyes closed just for a few moments as his right foot tapped idly to the beat.

_Even a mouse's eye... Lock On!!_

_Even on your heart, LOCK OOOON!!_

_The man that came from Sharpshooter Island._

_Lu lu lu lu lu la la!_

"What the hell're you singing - "

Zoro stood there with a tray of two large orders of the #1 Special - Bacon Burgers with fries and drinks.

 _Crap_ -

Eyes snapping open, Usopp waved his hands infront of himself frantically as his cheeks began to turn a shade of pink.

"N - Nothin', nothin'!" Catching sight of the food, he tried his hand at changing the subject. "Thanks for buying me food! I'll have to treat you again sometime Zoro. Luffy's misisn' out this time!"

Deciding not to say anything to this, Zoro sat down the tray and took his drink off, sitting it near himself before picking up his wrapped burger.

Usopp did the same, but took up and bit into one of his fries first only to try not to yelp at how hot it was. They must've been cooked to order, but damnit, his tongue was burning! It was good that they were hot though as the brunet was sure no one liked cold fries especially when Wacdonald's was known to have _great_ tasting fries!

 Taking a big bite of his burger, Zoro stared straight ahead and chewed like a hungry man.

By then, Usopp had taken a smaller bite of his own burger, enjoying the taste of the bacon and beef together.

Halfway into the meal, the clinking and light tapping of heals alerted him to a group of four girls - all pretty in Usopp's eyes - passing the table to take up space at the one behind Zoro and Usopp. Unable to stop himself from tensing up a bit - he had never been particularly great with girls - especially Kaya who had been about the prettiest girl he had ever known, he shrunk down a little in his seat.

Taller than Usopp, Zoro unintentionally caught the eye of one of the girls - a blond - who sat next to her pink haired friend. The heavy mascara on the pink haired girl was hard to miss, and combined with that slightly cute, but somewhat nasally voice, it turned out to be Perona - the one girl he didn't want to meet here of all places. Blinking when the blond winked at him, he pushed his plate over towards Usopp's and spoke lowly.

"Make room, Usopp."

"Eh?"

Arching a brow when Zoro got up, Usopp was forced over by the light green haired man without so much as an explanation. Thankfully, he managed to tug his plate and drink over in the nick of time. However, he hadn't been prepared for the muscular arm that slung itself around his shoulders and pulled him close - suddenly too close for Usopp to function properly. Tensing in the half embrace, he didn't dare glance up at Zoro and instead did his best to continue to focus on eating, but his heart was already hammering in his ribcage as he continued to sit there with a large mass of warmth now pressed against his side.

Calloused fingers slid up and down Usopp's bare bicep in what Usopp hoped was an attempt to be consoling - or was it flirtatious? Whatever it was, it did nothing to calm Usopp down and instead added fuel to the fire.

When Zoro leaned down some, he whispered so quietly that the brunet had to strain his ears to hear him.

"...Just play along for now."

Usopp swallowed, nodding, but he was unable to stop his hands from shaking as he continued to sit there. Even sipping from his drink felt too awkward to do, but his mouth felt dry which meant he was either going to choke on his food or he was going to have to drink something before trying to eat anything else. They were too close in Usopp's opnion - side to side, hip to hip, thigh to thigh - it was too ... too intimate. Unfortunatly, Usopp's inner thoughts didn't stop the taller man from squeezing him lightly before taking another bite out of his burger like there wasn't anything going on.

Thankfully, the girls' eventually left, and Usopp squirmed out of Zoro's hold - swearing that he saw a smirk, but then the older male's face went stoic as usual.

*~*~*

Holding onto Zoro as they moved through traffic at a rather moderate pace this time felt more embarrassing than it usually did, but that was probably because of what happened at wacdonald's. Despite the fact that the pace was moderate, Usopp still found himself pressing his face against Zoro's warm back as though they were flying past cars at speeds no man should ever attempt.

When it was this way, it was ... nice.


End file.
